


On a Short Leash

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yondu is a horn dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A very short story featuring extremely frustrated and exhausted Kraglin trying to wrangle his captain/lover. For write-like-an-american's birthday.





	On a Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



“You’re so dead when we get back to the ship.”

 

Kraglin just tugged on the leash, making Yondu fall back slightly. The Centaurian growled and glared at his first mate. Kraglin glared back. He loved his Captain, he really did, but that didn’t mean Yondu could do as he pleased. They were on Osliarilia for a job, not a social visit. If Yondu could behave for two seconds, Kraglin wouldn’t even need the leash. But no matter how hard he tried, Kraglin couldn't get Yondu to stop being a horn dog. Kraglin didn’t know another alien who was so sex obsessed. It must have been some strange talent Centaurians possessed. 

 

Two purple skinned Osliarilian women passed by and Yondu’s eyes perked up. Like a lot of women on the warm, sunny planet, they were wearing extremely short bottoms and bikini tops. He gave a whistle, making the two women look at him. They giggled before walking away. Yondu went to follow them, only to be pulled back by Kraglin. Yondu watched in despair as they walked away.

 

“Oh come on!” Yondu growled, grabbing at the harness. “Get this damn thing offa me!”

 

“Boss, we’ve been over this. We’re here for work.”

 

“Kraglin, did you see those two girls?” Yondu pointed after them. “I woulda let you have one of them!”

 

“That isn’t the point,” Kraglin sighed. “Do you remember why we got banned from Bleon 9PX?”

 

“Because the king was a jackass?”

 

“No because you slept with his wife, his daughter and his son,” Kraglin replied. “You almost started a war.”

 

“Not my fault his family was hot.” Yondu muttered.

 

Kraglin sometimes wondered why he stayed with this man. Yondu was exhausting. Sure, he was a good captain but being with him could make a man get an ulcer. Yondu had no impulse control. That is how they ended up banished from the Ravagers and how Peter came to stay with them. He just never thought before he acted. How could one person be so reckless and still be alive? Kraglin wished Yondu would realize that without his first mate, the Centaurian would have been dead.

 

Kraglin felt a tugging at the leash. He turned to see Yondu trying to chase after a young man with long pink hair and a muscular frame. Sighing, Kraglin tugged hard at the leash, making Yondu fall onto his butt.

“Damnit Krags!”

 

“Boss, you know we can fuck once we get back to the ship right?”

 

“But look at all these people!” Yondu gestured. “Come on, there has to be someone here to find attractive! We ain’t had a threesome in ages!”

 

“That is not the---”

 

“That is a strange looking dog.”

 

Kraglin turned to see an extremely tall woman standing before them. His face flushed as she leaned down because Kraglin got a view of her breasts. The woman herself was very pretty with long, red hair and a dazzling smile. He tried to stare into her green eyes but her breasts were so close to his face, he had a hard time focusing. Already, Yondu was interested. He got on his knees and started panting like a dog. He even barked. The woman giggled while Kraglin face-plamed. 

 

“He’s not a dog,” Kraglin said. “I have him on this leash because he doesn’t behave.”

 

“Oh, but it’s not fun to behave,” The woman said, smiling at Kraglin. “Life is too short to be good.”

 

“Yeah, well we have to work,” Kraglin tugged at his collar. “So it’s better to keep him on the leash.”

 

“Well, maybe after you're done, I should show you have we misbehave on Osliarilia.” 

 

The woman slipped Kraglin her number before blowing them both a kiss and walking off. Kraglin blinked and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Yondu stood up to look at it too.

 

“See? I still got it!” Yondu grinned, looking smug.

 

Kraglin just tugged on the leash.


End file.
